The Changing of a Snake into a Lion
by cherub girl
Summary: I don't wanna give it away! This is a challenge fic that I am trying to write. This fic takes five characters from Harry Potter and introduces them into a new setting that is definately OOC. Just read please, I promise it won't be boring!
1. Default Chapter

-Darkness, that is all I ever see-  
  
She sat alone on the balcony, looking over the sprawling grounds in front of her. It was nighttime, the stars blinking brightly in the sky, the moon only a small sliver. She shivered slightly, not really cold, but because of her state of mind. The outside may not be cold, but everything on the inside was. It had been many of years since she had felt warmth, joy, happiness. She looked around her nonchalantly, wondering where her 'dear husband was at the moment.  
  
-Why do I bother? It isn't like he cares anymore. Always the Dark Lord this, the Dark Lord that.-  
  
At first, it hadn't bothered her. She too, had once followed the orders of their beloved Lord, but now things were different. The stakes were different, the outcome was fated to be different. They were on a losing side, and she -hated- to lose. She knew all that was going to result was death, and a lot of it. She wanted to pull out of it, she wanted her entire family out, but her husband was so clueless. He had no idea that this was going to end in disaster.  
  
-And now he has gotten my only son involved-  
  
Looking up at the sky, she blinked, the image of the stars blurred by something that she had not done in years. She raised her hand to her face, wiping the stray tears off her cheek. Even her face had felt cold. Everything that she had worked so hard for was falling apart and now she was too. "It's not fair," she whispered into the night. She ran a hand through her wavy, blonde hair, wondering if she was making the right decision.  
  
-I must be firm and follow through. This is something I should have done when it all began again-  
  
She stood up from her chair, walking over to the ledge of the balcony. She leaned over, looking again at the sprawling grounds. She would miss this the most. The ability to walk around those grounds freely, the stars in the sky. She will miss this much, but she knew that this was better for her. She couldn't stay in a place where she was confined in action and word. She took one last look around, then turned, walking back into her grand room. Grabbing her things, she turned down the lights and walked out on the life that she knew.  
  
-It really is over-  
  
Walking down the stairs, she took one last opportunity to run her hands over the banister, feeling the elegant sculpting, enjoying the coolness under her fingertips. Her breath echoed as she continued to head slowly towards the huge doors, the ones that signaled her freedom, her escape from this world. She took everything in as she grasped the door handle firmly in her hand. Closing her eyes, she took it all in and pulled the huge door open, bathing in the moonlight that shined above her. She closed the door, sealing her fate. -Goodbye my love. I am sorry to see it end like this. Goodbye my son. I wish you wouldn't have turned out so like him. Goodbye the old Narcissa Malfoy, say hello to the new one- 


	2. Chapter 2

-This is bliss, sheer bliss-  
  
The sun was hidden by dark storm clouds, the threat of rain was near, but nothing could upset him. He was excited. They had finally done what they had been threatening to do since the beginning of the school year. They had left Hogwarts. They hadn't graduated, didn't do well on their OWLs, didn't even bother with their NEWTs, and yet here they were, with an idea and the money from their dealings at Hogwarts. Their surrounding was ideal, the perfect setting for them. Their store brand new, but they knew that with in no time, students, peers, and friends would be piling in there to buy their pranks and jokes faster than you could say Quidditch.  
  
-My ideal place-  
  
He ran his hands over the counters in the store. His eyes wandered up the small shelves, looking at all the products. He couldn't help but touch the register, knowing that within hours it would start to fill up. They had a killer idea, one that he personally knew would not fail. It was too good to fail. He looked over at his brother, who was wiping down the doors for like the 10th time, and smiled sinisterly. His hands reached for one of his favorite joke candies, but he put it back.  
  
-I cannot do that to my brother after all we have been through to put this shop together-  
  
And what a store it was. Everything looked perfect. Just the right amount of candy and the right amount of toy jokes. Things couldn't get any better. Situated in the center of Hogsmeade, sure to give Zonko's a run for their money, he couldn't be any happier. He was also excited to see his friends from school again. Some things he could never stop missing, and that was one of them.  
  
-I guess I am not happy about everything-  
  
As his smile faltered, he couldn't help but remember his mother. And how his mother threatened to drag him back to Hogwarts by the ears. But she had coped with their leaving rather well, all considering. -At least she didn't stop us from doing this; though she must wonder where the money came from- He smiled at the thought, remembering the faces they made when Harry placed the prize money in their hands. He wanted to laugh, but felt that it should wait until late, after their store had a successful grand opening.  
  
-This is a dream come true. Oh how I am grateful for our luck-  
  
He took his place behind the counter, still watching as his brother cleaned the windows and doors. He rolled his eyes and shook his head, a part of him surprised at the detail they had put into this one place, when they wouldn't even keep their rooms this neat! He drummed his fingers on the counter, trying to get his attention, but that failed. He cleared his throat a few times, but his brother refused to stop his futile cleaning efforts. He gave up finally, using his voice and breaking the once beautiful peace that had surrounded them.  
  
"Oy George! I want to open one of these days. Think we are ready now?"  
  
A goofy smiled appeared on George's face as he turned towards his brother, shaking his head. The same smile appeared on Fred as George reached over and unlocked the door, pushing it open to let the fresh air come in. -It really is perfection- He straightened his shirt, wanting to look presentable on their first day of business and waited for George to join him.  
  
"It is a dream come true. Isn't it Fred?"  
  
"You best believe it," Fred replied, his eyes fixated on the door, waiting eagerly for their first customer. 


	3. Chapter 3

-It's so crowded for being early in the morning-  
  
He knew it would be like this. He just didn't understand why he didn't listen to himself in the first place. He took a lot of risks showing his face in public. To most, he was a wanted criminal. To the Dark Lord, he was dead. To only a select few, he was alive. No one knew how he had managed to live, not even himself, but here he was, a walking, talking, breathing human. What pained him the most is that the one person that mattered the most in his life had no clue that he was here; that he was alive.  
  
-That is why I am here-  
  
His eyes scanned the crowds of people that were surging around him, looking for the one special wizard. The one who had lived time and time again. The one that had faced all the adversity and was still facing it on a daily bases. He didn't know what he was going to do or say when he saw him, but it was killing him on the inside. It could not stand the thought of letting the boy believe that he was dead.  
  
-It is not fair for him-  
  
He looked around him, his eyes narrowing, trying to make sure that no one could see through his façade. He had made sure to choose a disguise that would pass him off as a regular wizard and not an escaped convict. He knew that only those who wanted to see him would see through the façade, so he was pretty much safe, but it never hurt to be cautious, thus why he was still looking about him periodically. No one had been looking for him since that night at the Ministry of Magic. That fact didn't surprise him. He really wasn't expecting anyone to come looking for him.  
  
-Maybe that is just the way it should be-  
  
He sighed in defeat, and continued walking. Even if he couldn't talk to the boy, that didn't defer him form seeing him. He just wanted to know that he was all right and perhaps pass along a message saying the same for him. It was a dream and he knew better than anyone else not to let go of that dream.  
  
-It is the only thing that I live for-  
  
He quickened his pace, the feeling of eyes following him starting to haunt his thoughts. He quickly made his way to a fairly empty shop and ducked inside, hoping that he didn't draw too much attention to himself. There was a slight tinkling of bells as he entered, but nothing that made him worry. He tugged off his hood, feeling pretty safe in the empty store. While he was there, he might as well shop and get something for his godson. The entire store was filled with jokes and he had a hard time deciding on one.  
  
-Hmmmmm.....what would he like the most?-  
  
He was picking through a whole bunch of joke pills, when the next thing he heard sent shivers down his spine. He quickly pulled on his hood, but it was too late. He had already been spotted and recognized. His hand reached for his wand and he turned around slowly and gently. As he finished his circle, the hand going for his wand dropped and a huge smile appeared on his face.  
  
"Fred! George! It is so good to see you!" 


	4. Chapter 4

Fred's eyes almost popped out of his head as he heard the tinkling bells, signaling that they had their first customer ever! He couldn't believe it. A customer in his store! He prodded George in his back, giving him a goofy smile as he turned to face him, the same smile mirrored on his face. -A customer. How exciting!- It was almost like he was the kid in the candy store who was purchasing candy for that very first time.  
  
-The first of many to come, but since he is the first, perhaps something special for him. I wonder what he is looking for......Perhaps I should ask-  
  
He took a glance at the customer and his mouth dropped, the shock in what he was seeing clearly showing in his eyes. George waved his hand in front of his brother's face, uncertain as to why he was acting this way. Shrugging, he turned to look in the direction that his brother was gawking, surprise settling in quickly in his face. Fred turned towards his brother, shooting him a questionable look before deciding to address the man that was walking around in the store. -How to go about it, though- He gathered up his courage and did the only thing that he knew.  
  
"Sirus Black, is that you?"  
  
George's eyes widened further as he heard his brother call out to the man, and half hoped that it wasn't Sirus and that whomever it was, wouldn't question them about Sirus. He reached over to slap him upside the head, when the man turned, revealing his identity to the boys. A grin appeared on his face as he rushed forward to give the man a huge, Fred appearing to do the same thing.  
  
"Sirus! It is so good to see you," George said, throwing his arms around the man. After a few seconds pause, he pulled back, staring back at him in wonder.  
  
"Sirus, where have you been?" Fred questioned, following his brother's hug with one of his own. He pulled back quicker, a bit awkward. He wondered how he should feel after seeing a man that everyone thought was dead.  
  
The boys took several steps back from Sirus, obviously thinking the same thing. –What if this is all a trick? What if 'he' is waiting nearby, wanting a safe house? What if......- Fred shook his head, trying to rid himself of these thoughts. The man standing in front of him was Sirus Black, Harry's godfather. He wouldn't do anything to them and would definitely not be serving the Dark Lord.  
  
-Crazy thoughts Fred. Why don't you think positively this time?-  
  
George looked over at his brother, who was in obvious shock and wondered what he could say or do to lighten up the tension that was emanating from him. He shrugged his shoulders, wondering how he was going to do this, but just decided to jump right in. There were some questions that George had to get the answers for.  
  
"Sirus....we all thought you were dead, even Dumbledore. How did you survive? Where have you been hiding all this time? Does Harry know you are here?" George took a deep breath, smiling a bit. "I am sorry Sirus for asking so much, but we just all thought that you weren't with us anymore. I was just hoping that you could help solve the puzzle."  
  
Fred looked over at George and smiled as well. The same questions had been running through his head. He was just glad that his brother had enough guts to ask. He ran his hand through his shaggy red hair. -And I thought that everything was so wonderful to begin with, and now this. Harry is going to flip- He quickly brought out three chairs and flipped the sign on the door from open to close. This was one visit that should remain private. 


End file.
